Three Worlds
by KuroHime27
Summary: When Kimura Kouichi moved to Tamachi, he met Ichijouji Ken, together with their friends can they find the truth of Kimura Tomoko's death and save the three worlds? Can Kouichi protect his cousin from the new evil's hand? Crossover 0204 no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first Digimon fanfic! Yaaayy at last!

Kimura Kouichi slowly put the books that he will need for school in his backpack. Today will be his first day enrolling the Tamachi elemantary school. He tugged his newly bought gray uniform too, a little uncomfortable by the first time wearing one. In his old school, he didn't have to wear a uniform. After the death of his mother, Kimura Tomoko, he had actually decided to live with his mother's sister in Tamachi, despite his twin's protest. Kouji had not called him for at least a month after the night he told the slightly younger boy that he wont be staying with him and his parents.

He felt a little uncomfortable if he had to stay with his father and stepmom instead with his aunt and cousin. He didn't know Kousei well enough eventhough Satomi treated him very well. Meanwhile, his aunt, Kimura Misako lost her husband three years ago and Kouichi thought her and her 8 year old daughter needed him more to helped them around then Kouji.

It was a pretty hard decision for him to make cause he had to leave his bestfriends, Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and most of all, his twin brother Kouji. But he just can't let him be a nuisance for his father even that the man had tried to convince him that he would not be one.

His thought was stopped by a small timid knock by the door,

"Yes?" A little girl shyly appeared from behind the wooden door it was his cousin, Ai. Her long, raven hair was tied into two long ponytails with red ribbons. She was wearing a grey uniform, similar to Kouichi's but with grey pleated skirt instead of pants.

"Onii-chan... I think it's time for us to go..."

Kouichi smiled and gathered up his stuff , "Sorry, I was lost in thought let's go Ai-chan!"

The little girl smiled and held her cousin's hand while walking down the stairs together

His aunt was already there, ready with two lunch boxes. She was a pretty famous novelist, so she worked at home,

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school Kouichi-kun? It is your first day!"

Kouichi shook his head, "No it's alright Oba-chan, Ai-chan's with me! She'll show me to the principal's office! Right Ai-chan?"

Ai beamed happily to the older boy, "Un! Don't worry Mama! I'll take care of Onii-chan!"

She bent down and gave them a kiss on their forehead, "Have fun sweetie! Becareful on the way there okay?"

Kouichi, now in the middle of setting Ai in his newly bought bycicle's child seat, making sure the safetybelt is set. He climbed to the bike and gave his aunt a polite nod. Slowly, he started to ride the bike toward his new school.

Meanwhile, a chin-lenght blue haired boy named Ichijouji Ken was walking along the street, his worm-like digimon snuggled comfortably in his backpack, cushioned with an old sweater of his. When he was entering the school gate, an unfamiliar boy his age with a first grader girl was parking his bike at the parking lot. They gazed met each other and the boy nodded politely and walked to the school building hand in hand with the little girl.

"Who's that? I don't think I've met him... But there's something familiar..." whispered Ken

"What is it Ken-chan?" a tiny whisper came from his backpack

"No Wormmon... It's okay..."

"Alright then..."

Ken entered the school building, wondering what's the connection between him and the raven haired boy.

Meanwhile, Kouichi too felt the same connection. When he saw that boy there was something warm inside him, something familiar,

"Are you okay Nii-chan?" asked Ai, still holding his hand

"Ai-chan, do you know who that boy?"

Ai looked at Ken's direction and nodded, "That's Ken-senpai, he's a sixth grader like you too Nii-chan... Don't you know him? He's the boy genius!"

"Oh yeah... But I felt something weird from him..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've only felt this feeling... When I was in..."

"Where...? What do you mean Onii-chan?"

Kouichi shooked his head, "No... Nothing..."

_'There's something that had connection with the digital world in that boy... I think I should keep an eye on him...'_ Kouichi thought

-Tsuzuku-

There's the first chapter! Okay there will be no yaoi pairing between Kouichi and Ken, the possible pairing will be Takumi, Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and Miyaken

and watch out for that Ai girl, she'll be an important character!


	2. Chapter 2

Ken sat alone in his noisy classroom. Even that he's not as cold and reserved as he was when he was still the digimon emperor, Ken still can't really got along with the kids in his class. For him, the only friends that he had reside in Odaiba. How he wished to move to the Odaiba elementary school with his friends from the digital world. But he's not really alone anyway; one of his best friends was sleeping right on his backpack. He peeked a little in his back and smiled at the sleeping caterpillar.

Suddenly, the class door opened and revealed his homeroom teacher. All the students sat on their place and the class grew silence,

"Everybody, I would like to have an announcement, today, there will be a new friend in this class who had just moved here to our school."

Murmured had spread throughout the class, "Please come in!" said the teacher

A black haired boy with dark blue eyes entered. Almost every girls in that class squealed at the boy's handsome face and the boy bent politely. Ken's eyes widened at the boy, which was the boy from before.

"Class, this is Kimura Kouichi, he will be joining us for the rest of the year, I hope we can give him a warm welcome here in our school! Kimura-kun, can you give yourself an introduction?"

Kouichi nodded, "My name is Kimura Kouichi, I just moved here, nice to meet you all" Kouichi ended his short introduction with a charming smile and squealed exploded from the girls again.

"Okay than Kimura-kun, ummm… your desk will be…" The teacher started to look for empty seat. Ken gave a glanced at the desk beside him that was empty, he sighed.

"Ah! Ichijouji-kun! The desk beside you empty right? Could you raise your hand so Kimura-kun will know his seat?"

Dimly, Ken raised his hand and Kouichi walked to the boy. He sat beside him and gave the quiet boy a smile, "Nice to meet you, Ichijouji-kun!"

"Ah… yes.. Nice to meet you too…"

The new boy in the 6-B had given a quiet impression. He excelled at math, finishing the math problem on the blackboard, which the whole class and the teacher himself thought that only the prodigy Ichijouji Ken could solve. He also beat the whole basketball club team in a play-game, and not only that, he was really friendly too, the whole class, especially the girls adored him.

Ken stared at the boy weirdly; can there really any boy as perfect as Kimura without the dark spore?

Wormmon strecthed his many limbs, he was resting on a tree at the schoolyard, Ken had let him walked around the school as long he did not revealed himself to the students. He yawned slowly and peeked under the tree and startled, seeing a black haired boy eating his lunchbox in the shade of the tree that he was seating on. As quiet as he can, he moved slowly to the deeper branches so he could not see the caterpillar. But suddenly the boy looked up to the branches and their eyes met. The boy smiled

"Hello there…"

Worrmon freeze, he didn't know what to do, but he politely answered the boy, "Hi…"

The boy moved his hand, signing Wormmon to come down the tree. He took a broccoli from his lunchbox and put it on his hand, "Here you go, do you want some?"

Wormmon didn't know what to do, but the vegetables the boy was offering did look really tempting, and his stomach grumbled loudly, so he slowly climbed down the tree and timidly took the treat from the boy's hand,

"Tha… Thank you…"

The boy patted the green caterpillar head, right between his antennae and smiled kindly, "Don't be scare… I know who you are… You're a Wormmon aren't you?"

Wormmon gaped at the human beside him, still chewing the broccoli, "Ho… How do you know? Have we met before?" Wormmon asked, trying to remember. The boy shook his head, "No… But I've seen a Minomon before…"

"…What..? Ha… Have you been to the digital world?"

The boy nodded, suddenly, he closed his lunchbox and stood up, seeing a familiar blue haired boy running toward them, "Well… See you Wormmon…"

Ken ran to the schoolyard, bringing his lunchbox, he had to stay late for some errands the teacher told him to, Wormmon must be starving right now. Suddenly, he saw Kimura, the new boy from walked from the schoolyard, seeing him, the boy gave a polite nod,

"Hi, Ichijouji-kun"

"Ki…Kimura? What were you doing there?"

"I was eating my lunch Ichijouji-kun"

"I… Is that so…? Well see you, I guess…" Ken walked passed him, but suddenly, he heard Kouichi whispered, "You should keep you digimon at home, Ichijouji-kun, it is not really safe bringing him to school…"

Ken widened his eyes and looked back to confront Kouichi, but when he did, Kouichi was already gone,

"Kimura… Kouichi… Just who the hell is he…?"

Kouichi rode his bike slowly toward his new home; his cousin Ai was sitting behind him, clutching his waist. Suddenly, he heard a sigh,

"What is it Ai-chan, you seem depressed somehow…"

Ai frowned, "We… Well Kouichi nii-chan… I fell asleep in class today… I kinda had a bad dream"

Kouichi was a little startled. Since childhood; Ai can predict things from the future from her dreams. Actually, a week before the burglar sneaked inside and killed Kimura Tomoko, Ai called her and told her to watch out of knifes. Kouichi had always believed in Ai's prediction, but sadly he can't safe his mother.

"What was your dream about Ai-chan?"

Kouichi can feel Ai clutched his waist tighter, "I don't really know Onii-chan… But I was in the world of darkness, it was really scary, I can see Mama lying on a hospital bed, I think she was in a coma or something… And I can see you… But you're not… well, you're not you, but I know it was you… You were fighting something… Something big... and scary… Then I kinda woke up…"

Kouichi thought for a while, "Ai-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"When you said I was not myself, how do I look like?"

Ai thought for a while, "Uuummm… You were taller, really tall, and you wore armor… a black one… And on your chest, there was a lion…"

Kouichi's eyes widened,

'_She saw me as Lowemon? Did something happened to the digital world?'_

"Why do you ask Nii-chan?"

Kouichi shook his head, "No… It's okay Ai…"

Kouichi gripped the handle tight, _'What's happening...?'_

_TBC_

A/N Wow Kouichi smiled awfully a lot isn't he? R&R please!

edit: there's something that I forgot, Ai should be 6 year old instead of 8, she's a first grader after all...


	3. Chapter 3

Ken and his friends were sitting in a family restaurant in Tamachi. The Chosen children were going especially to Tamachi to have an instant meeting about the new kid at Ken's class. Kimura Kouichi.

"So… What's with the new kid in your class?" asked Motomiya Daisuke to his best friend

"Well… At first I did felt something weird with him, he knows Wormmon and said to him that he's been to Digital World"

"Could he be the other chosen children?" asked Iori

Wormmon shook his head, "Uumm. I remember the scent of all the other chosen children, I don't recognize him at all"

"And I don't recall someone named Kimura Kouichi contacting us at that time" Miyako answered

"But who could it be? I thought only us had the access to digital world" said Hikari

"Maybe there is something about the digital world that we haven't know…" Takeru said

Meanwhile, Kouichi was trying to put his cousin for her afternoon nap, his aunt had gone to turn in the script to his editor, but she was too afraid to because she fears of the bad dream that she saw that day.

"Come on Ai-chan… Don't worry. I'll be here until you woke up…"

"No Oni-chan… I don't want to… It's too scary…"

Kouichi patted her head and comb her long black hair with his fingers. He was going to call Kouji and the others and tell them about the boy who brought his Digimon to school today but his cousin just can't keep her eyes closed.

"Well, I'm going to do some shopping for dinner Ai-chan are you coming?"

Ai jumped from her bed and smiled, "Yeah!"

They rode his bicycle again to the nearest supermarket, just in the other side of the road of the family restaurant where Ken and the other were eating. Suddenly, the sky went dark and thunders were roaring. Ai clutched Kouichi's waist tightly,

"Oni-chan is it going to rain?"

"Maybe… Let's enter the market"

"Yeah…"

Slowly but steadily, a black hole appeared on the spiral of the clouds and a thing appearing to be a digimon flew directly to Kouichi and Ai.

When the digimon landed in front of them, Kouichi moved his hand, protecting Ai. The digimon was clad in a pink armor and Kouichi's eyes widened,

"Ro… Rhodoknightmon…??"

"Long time no see… The warrior of darkness"

"What are you doing here? I thought you're dead"

"Well now I'm not! And I don't have anything to do with you little Kouichi, I'm here for your pretty little cousin over there… So move aside!"

"X-Laser!"

"Spiking Finnish!"

A blue dinosaur like digimon paired with a green insect warrior flew toward them, attacking the pink armored digimon. Ken and Daisuke ran to the Kimura cousins. Meanwhile, the other chosen children and their digimon were evacuating the citizens

"Kimura! Is that you?" Ken yelled

"Ichijouji-kun?" Kouichi said, who was kneeling down, hugging his cousin tightly, who was trembling with fear.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked helping the two to their feet

"Who is this digimon?" asked Ken

"That's one of the Royal Knight, Rhodoknightmon" answered Kouichi

"Who?"

"He's a servant of an evil digimon named Lucemon… Don't you know? He's the one that almost destroyed the digital world a year ago"

"What are you talking about? I don't know any digimon by the name of that! And we already saved digimon world from BelialVamdemon a year ago!" answered Daisuke

Kouichi thought for a while, "Are we actually talking about the same digital world? I don't understand"

Suddenly, X-Veemon and Stingmon was thrown over the side, leaving the pink armor digimon, ready with his yellow robbons. He floated slowly to behind Kouichi, ready to take Ai with him

'_No… Ai-chan! I can't protect mom but at least I have to protect her!'_

Suddenly, something from Kouichi pocket shone brightly when Kouichi reached for it, where it was hi cellphone was replaced by a black D-tector.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

And then, before the eyes of Ken, Daisuke and the other chosen, Kouichi was replaced with a digimon with beautiful black and gold armor adored with lions on his chest, shoulders and knees.

TBC

A/N Well there's the third chapter! I'm suck at writing fighting scene sorry for that! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Loewemon attacked LordKnightmon with his spear fiercely while the pink armored digimon tried to defend himself with his yellow shield and attacked the warrior of darkness at the same time. LordKnightmon flipped backward, trying to make some space between him and Loewemon

"Endlich Meteor!" The lion head on his chest released a burst of purple energy and got LordKnightmon on the chest sending him to the nearest wall.

"Che… I don't have time to play with you! My mission is to get the girl!"

LordKnightmon flew passed Loewemon, straight to the trembling Ai in Hikari's arms. Ken and Daisuke were both holding their tired partners, they tried to run the girls but LordKnightmon was too fast,

"Hikari-chan! Run!" Nefertimon defended the girls but LordKnightmon trapped her with his yellow ribbons and easily threw her aside

"Ai!" Loewemon cried out, but he can't get there soon enough

"Onii-chan!!" Ai screamed as LordKnightmon picked her by her collar

"Blast Laser!" A pink ring like rays hit LordKnightmon as a majestic red and white eagle flew toward them, a violet haired girl was on it's back, the pink armored digimon let Ai go and she fell straight to Hikari's arms again.

"Hikari-chan! Are you okay?" Miyako hopped out from Aquilamon's back

"Miyako-san! Arigatou!" Hikari ran to her best friend

Loewemon glanced at his cousin, safe in an unknown's girl's arm and nodded to them as gratitude. Meanwhile, LordKnightmon was fighting Stingmon and X-Veemon who had just digivolved back from their rookie forms.

"Spiking Finish!"

"X-laser!"

"Laser Lattice!" LordKnightmon easily shield himself from the attacks, but unknown to him, Ankylomon, who had just gotten back attacked him from behind

"Megaton Press!" The giant ankylosaurus like digimon slammed himself to LordKnightmon. Angrily, he turned back to him but a white winged angel attacked him,

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

"Rosetta Stone!" a stone shot out and attacked LordKnightmon. LordKnightmon cringed, he was already surrounded. Suddenly, Loewemon attacked him

"Endlich Meteor!"

LordKnightmon was slammed to the wall again and Stingmon bound his arms. The chosen children, along with Loewemon walked to the fallen digimon in Stingmon's arms.

Loewemon turned back into Kouichi and started to talk, his voice was trembling with anger,

"What are you doing here LordKnightmon? I thought Lucemon already absorbed you along with Dynasmon! And Lucemon died a year ago! How can you enter the real world?!" Kouichi shouted

LordKnightmon raised his head weakly and gave an maniac laugh

"My Lord Lucemon had arisen once again! It wont be long until he rule the three worlds! But before that, he needs the power of the girl who knows the future! Hahahahhahaha!!" LordKnightmon laughed again

Ai gasped and buried her face deeper to Hikari who was still holding the scared little girl.

"What does he mean about the three worlds?" asked Iori

"Hehe… You're a bright little boy aren't you? There aren't only one digital worlds my dear! There are two sides of digital worlds existed! The digital world that I came from, and the digital world where your little friends came from! They're like two sides of coin! None of the ones from one side knew the other ones from the other side!"

Takeru thought for a while, "So it's like a Parallel World… huh…?"

"But the brilliant Lucemon-sama had found it! And with all his power he will conquered both of the digital worlds along with the real world!"

The chosen children widened their eyes and cringed in anger and disgust

"Who is this Lucemon to think he could conquer the worlds! We wont let it happen!" yelled Daisuke angrily

LordKnightmon wriggled from Stingmon's grasped and managed to get away. He flew towards the black hole in the sky and stopped for a moment

"Huh… Even that I didn't managed to take the girl, but now I knew that there are the famous chosen children here! Lucemon-sama will be very pleased!"

He continues to fly but suddenly turned back

"Oh right, the warrior of darkness, take care of your little cousin or she'll tuned up like your precious mother!"

"What do you know about my mother? LordKnightmon!!" Kouichi yelled but the pink armored digimon had entered the portal and slowly, the clouds were clear exposing the blue sky.

Ai ran to Hikari's arms straight to her kneeling cousin, "Onii-chan?"

Kouichi for once didn't answer the little girl, his fists were clamped tightly and his dark blue eyes shining with anger. Ai sighed and rested her head on Kouichi's shoulder as she closed her eyes tiredly.

Ken approached Kouichi and put a hand on his other shoulder,

"Kimura, I think we all should talk… About ours and your digital world…"

Kouichi turned his head to Ken, his friends were staring at him with concern looks on their face. Kouichi sighed and put a comforting hand on his cousin's messy long hair,

"Yeah…"

The day after that, in the Minamoto household, Kouji was eating his breakfast alone. His dad and step-mom already went to work early in the morning and he didn't have school that day, seeing it was Saturday. He was holding a toast on his mouth while turning on the TV. That was when a flashed of a familiar lion-armored warrior got into the TV monitor. Kouji widened his eyes as his let go of the toast,

"…What the…!!"

In the same time, 4 other kids who were watching the news on the TV screamed in horror and wonder

"How the hell…???"

"That was…"

"It can't be…"

"What did…."

"KOUICHII!!!" five similar screams can be heard from five houses that day.

Kouichi sat in front of six chosen children with his cousin sleeping soundly on his lap. They had come to Tamachi once again and were gathered at Kouichi's house. Kouichi had just ended his story about their adventure in the digital world to his newfound friends

"Wow! I can't believe how you guys managed to stay in that kind of world without connection to the real world! " Yelled the goggles wearing boy called Daisuke enthusiastically. Kouichi had to held back a smile when Ken introduced him to Daisuke. Daisuke was basically the clones of their own goggle boy, Takuya

"You wouldn't survive a day in the digital world like that aren't you Daisuke?" teased Miyako

"Hey! What are you saying Miyako!"

"It's kinda like us when we went to the digital world for the first time isn't it Hikari-chan?" Takeru cut in

"Yeah! Trapped in the unknown world and all…" answered Hikari smiling

"Is it true that the me in your digital world is a reincarnation of a holy digimon?" asked Patamon happily

Kouichi smiled at Patamon kindly and nodded, "Yes Patamon, he was the reincarnation of Seraphimon, the leader of the three celestial angel"

"Uuumm… Kimura-san, can I asked you a question?"

"Yes… Iori-kun?"

"If that Lucemon had already killed by your friends, how did he come back?" asked the boy

Kouichi's smile turned into a frown, "I don't know about it either… And I don't know why do they want Ai too… And the connection of this incident with my mother's death…"

The atmosphere of the room changed drastically, "Have you talked to your friends yet Kimura?" asked Ken worriedly

Kouichi suddenly smiled freely and said, "No I haven't, but I think they're on their way here!"

"What are you…" "DING DONG!" a doorbell cut Ken before he finished what he was going to say

"Oh! There they are!" Kouichi said happily. He gently put Ai's head to the sofa and gave her a pillow to replace his lap.

The chosen children saw Kouichi disappeared to the doorway and suddenly a yelling was heard,

"KOUICHI! WHAT'S WITH THE TRANSFORMING ABOUT??!! AND HOW DID YOU DO IT ANYWAY!!"

The chosen children peeked from the living room and saw a noisy goggle head boy similar to their own was yelling to Kouichi who was hugged by a clone of Kouichi himself

"Oh my god it's a nightmare…" said Miyako

"What?"

"There's another one of _those _too in their team…" she said, glancing at Daisuke

"Hey! What do you mean Miyako!!" Yelled Daisuke while the rest of their gang burst into laughter

TBC

A/N One more time, I tell you, I'm suck at fighting scene! And I know my grammar keep getting worse… sigh whatever, R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kouji got off the train from Shibuya to Tamachi. Kouichi's address was written in a small paper was clutched tightly in his hand. After the big appearance of Loewemon on TV, Kouji just can't hold back himself to see his brother and demand explanation about his little evolution right in front of the crowded Tamachi train station. And it's been almost a months since their mother's funeral, the last time he talked to Kouichi. He's feeling pretty guilty for being such a kid. When he walked to the station's stairs, suddenly another train arrived at the station, and a very familiar group got off,

"Kouji?!" yelled a brown haired boy. Kouji looked back and was surprised seeing his goggle wearing best friend,

"Wha… Takuya?!"

Behind Takuya, a blonde girl popped her head out, "Kouji! Hi!" she said cheerfully. Junpei and Tomoki were also with them

"So I guess you're here to see Kouichi too aren't you?" asked Junpei

Kouji nodded, "We tried to reach you by the phone but you didn't answer it Kouji-san!" said Tomoki

Kouji smiled at the younger boy and patted his head, "Sorry, I put my cell on vibrate at the train"

Suddenly, the black haired boy's face darken

"Did you guys see it too? In the TV"

"Yeah! I was so surprised when Loewemon popped in on the TV!" chirped Takuya

"How he can do it anyway? Without the D-tector I mean," asked Izumi

"And who was he fighting?" Tomoki said

Kouji put his hand on his chin, "Well the record was not long enough, only a few second… But I think I saw a flash of pink and yellow on it…"

"Se…Seriously?" said Izumi

Junpei sighed, "Yeah… I saw it too… I was praying that it was only my imagination… But if you saw it too…"

"Than… You mean…" Tomoki stuttered

"Well… We can't tell if it's true right now… I guess we should ask Kouichi first" said Takuya, as the team leader

"Well then… Let's go to Kouichi's!! Kouji! You got the address right??" said Takuya happily while running through the stairs, Junpei and Tomoki also did the same thing.

"What? You mean you guys came here without knowing it??!"

---

"…22, 23, there it is! 24!"

Now the five of them were standing in front of a pretty big house with medium size lawn not too far from the station.

"Okay, who want to ring the bell?" asked Izumi

"I do! I do!" yelled Takuya while raising his gloved hands

"Takuya nii-chan! I want to do it too!" Tomoki cut him

"Wait! Why don't I do it for you?!!" Junpei joined the little fight

Kouji and Izumi sweat dropped from the side watching the ridiculous argument, Kouji put a hand on Izumi's shoulder,

"You should've ring it yourself Izumi"

"I know…"

After Kouji rang the bell, with many complains from his friends, the group waited for a little while until the wooden door opened, revealing a shot haired boy with dark blue eyes,

"Kouichi-kun!" Izumi squealed, happy to see her friend

"There you are! I was waiting for you guys!"

Suddenly, Kouichi was attack with a hug by his twin, which was not surprising. But suddenly, something remind Takuya and he started to shout,

"KOUICHI! WHAT'S WITH THE TRANSFORMING ABOUT??!! AND HOW DID YOU DO IT ANYWAY!!"

---

Now the chosen children sat front in front with the legendary warrior in the living room. Kouichi already brought Ai to her room where she was still sleeping soundly. Kouji was helping his brother to get something to drink in the kitchen.

"Okay now… I guess introduction first?" asked Daisuke

Takuya coughed, "Ehem… I think I'll go first! I'm Kanbara Takuya! The warrior of flame! Nice to meet you!"

"I am Motomiya Daisuke! My crests are Courage and Friendship! This little guy here is Veemon! My partner! Nice to meet you!" Daisuke yelled, just as fiery as Takuya.

Takuya and Daisuke grinned and shake hands, starting to talk about unimportant things such as soccer and so.

"See? They're bonding already!" whispered Miyako to Hikari and Izumi who were seated next to her

"You're right! So there is a goggle wearing leader in every team!" answered Hikari

"Wow… I can't believe that there is somebody that match up Takuya!" said Izumi

"Oi! Oi Takuya! I thought we're doing some introduction over here!" Yelled Junpei

"Yeah! You should give others a chance too Daisuke!" said Takeru

After the two had calmed down and was seated properly on the couch, the introduction continued,

"I'm Inoue Miyako! I have the crests of Love and Purity. My partner here is Hawkmon."

"I'm Orimoto Izumi, my spirit is the spirits of wind, pleased to meet your acquaintance!"

"I'm Takaishi Takeru, the holder of the hope crest, my partner is…"

Takeru looked back at the digimons, staring at Patamon who flew around the room cheerfully while shoutin, "Yay! I'm a holy digimon there!"

"Wow! A Patamon! It's been so long since I saw him!" said Takuya

"I guess he already digivolved in Seraphimon, huh?" Junpei said

"I'm Hida Iori, my crests are Knowledge and Honesty. My partner is Armadimon"

"Okay! My turn! I'm Himi Tomoki! The warrior of Ice! Nice to meet you! Hey are you in the fourth grade to Iori-kun?" asked Tomoki, happy to find somebody in his age.

Iori nodded, with a small smile adored his face

"I'm Shibayama Junpei! I'm the warrior of thunder! I'm the oldest of the group!"

"My name's Ichijouji Ken, my crest is Kindness and my partner is Wormmon"

"I'm Yagami Hikari, the holder of the crest of light, my partner is Tailmon"

"Wow! You have the one with the light too!" said Tomoki

"You mean there's a spirit of light?" asked Daisuke

"Yup! It's the guy with bandanna there! Kouji!" said Takuya, pointing Kouji who was with Kouichi in the kitchen with his thumb

"Their faces very similar to each other! Are they twins? Asked Takeru

"Yup! They're very closed! Kouji's been sulking for a month after Kouichi moved here! He must've missed him so much!" Junpei answered

Ken stared at the twins longingly, _'Brothers huh? How nice… Onii-san… I miss you…'_

Suddenly, a touch on his shoulder stopped his thoughts. Wormmon was sitting on his shoulder, smiling. Ken gave a smile back, "Thanks, Wormmon"

Kouichi entered the living room bringing a pitcher of cold orange juice and some glasses while Kouji was holding a plate of rice crackers

"Sorry for the wait! Here you go!" Said Kouichi, setting the drinks on the coffee table

"You guys done with the introduction?" asked Kouji

"Yup! Let's get to the important part!" Takuya answered

---

After talking about the incident for almost an hour, they was cut with a sound of breaking glass

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" Suddenly a girl's scream was heard

"Ai-chan!!" Kouichi dashed upstairs to his cousin's room; the warriors went with him while the chosen children ran to the backyard where Ai's window can be seen

When Kouichi opened the door, the sight of a big, red Kuwagamon, welcomed him. The beetle digimon was trying to get in the window, reaching for Ai was sitting, obviously frighten by the beetle

"…Must… Have… The girl…" The beetle said

"Is that..? A Kuwagamon?" asked Hikari

"Not just that LordKnightmon… A Kuwagamon too?" Miyako said

"Ai! Are you alright?" Kouichi ran to hug Ai carrying her away from the Kuwagamon who was trying to fit into the big window, "I'm fine Onii-chan…" Ai clutched to her cousin's shirt

"Wormmon! Digivolve!"

"You too Hawkmon!"

A second after that a wasp warrior and a red and white hawk flew to the window and attacked the red oversized stag beetle.

"Spiking Finnish!"

"Blast Laser!"

The Kuwagamon turned to them, sensing that he could not win the battle and flew to a gawking hole on the sky, just like before.

"What exactly is happening…?" asked Tomoki to Junpei, clinging to the rim of his shirt.

Junpei rested his hand to the boy's hat covered head, "I don't know exactly Tomoki…" said Junpei, staring at the scenery, the wind was blowing from the open window, playing with the cherry pattern curtains that hung. Kouichi was holding a sobbing Ai, Kouji rest a hand on his shoulder in comforting manner. Izumi was holding Takuya's hand, her face was pale white, and her hand was trembling. Takuya put his arm around the girl's shoulder, bringing her to his chest.

"We have to find a way to talk to Ophanimon…. There's obviously a big problem in the digital world… Either of them is in a big trouble…" said Takuya

"I'll ask Koushirou-senpai to sent Gennai-san a message…" Miyako said, the chosen children had just arrive to Ai's room

"How can a digimon enter the real world?"

"Who opened a portal for them?"

"Who gives orders to get Ai?"

"Why are they looking for Ai-chan?"

"What is the connection between this and my mother's death?"

"What is their intention to the three worlds?"

"We have to find a way out…."

"If not… the worlds are in danger…"

TBC

A/N yaaaayyy the Frontier gank's here! Writing the introduction part was boring but I had fun anyway… I'm sorry if my grammar had turn worst I'm under a lot of stress right now… I'm moving to Melbourne, Australia from Jakarta in Thursday for college… Haaaahhh I don't want to leave Jakarta and my home but I really want to try studying abroaaadd!!! I'm so nervous that I'm about to cry **sobs** wish me luck guys! I hope I'll be able to update when I'm there, I think I'll be busy there, but I'll try to update as often as I can! Okay! R&R!


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

I'M STILL ALIVE PEOPLE!!!

I'm so so sooooo sorry about the very very _very _late update since like… what…? July for Three Worlds… And September for Bonds….

I apologize deeply for this epic lateness… But if you read my A/N in Three Worlds I wrote that I left my hometown, Jakarta, Indonesia to Melbourne, Australia for foundation program to get into uni next year! The assignments as a design students are very hard and complicated and I can't keep it up if I'm continuing this story in school days….

But… here's the good news! I'm having a 2 weeks vacation nearing Christmas and new year and I'll hopefully add a few chapters for my digimon stories! Okay! See you later!


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N _At last… the awaited continuation of "Three World" is here! Hooraaaaayy….

I know that I made a statement that this story is not a yaoi story in the beginning of the story but the temptation of making a Ken and Kouichi shounen ai tinted moment is just to strong… lol… but no, they'll remain friends until the end of the story XD

So sorry about the little OOC moment between those two :p

Oh yeah, somebody asked me if this Ai is the same Ai in Tamers, and the answer is yes, but no, the events in Tamers has never happened in this story. And after you read this you start wondering on where Mako is, you'll just have to wait :D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ai was standing in an empty dark place; it was so dark she can barely see her hands. She tried to walk to any direction; trying to find an exit of that awful place, but there's none, it was absolute darkness_

'_Nii-chan….? Ni-chan where are you? Kouichi-nii-chan!!' the little girl cried. Her _

_Usually, she's not so afraid in the dark. Since childhood, when she went to sleep over at her aunt's house, her Kouichi ni-chan would always make her sleep in the dark. Ai would cry when the boy turned off the light, but Kouichi would wrap his arms around her and makes her feel save again. _

_Ai had felt that deep in her cousin's soul there's a pure black light in it. When she fell asleep in his arms, she'd feel the warm darkness would engulf her, blowing a clean soft air, and comfort her to the very core. So she had never been afraid to the darkness anymore._

_But this darkness was the exact opposite of his cousin's. It was disgusting and the air reeks of something rotten. Suddenly, something touched the rim of her white lacy nightgown, Ai screamed in terror. It was the ground that she was standing on. Dark tentacles appeared and wrapped itself around her, _

"_No! Ni-chan!! No!! Help!!!"_

"AI! Wake up Ai!!" a familiar voice woke her up from her slumber. A handsome, pale face was staring at her, "Kouichi… Nii-chan…?"

She found herself in her cousin's room, because of her own room was damaged by the scary giant bug monster that afternoon. Kouichi had made a lie to her mother that the tree on their yard fell due to old age and destroy her window (One of the goggle-head asked his giant blue dinosaur to actually broke the trunk of the tree)

"I'm here… Don't you worry…"

Ai stared at her cousin's face, his dark blue eyes shone in the dark room, a tear dropped from her own dark eyes, "Ni-chan!!"

The frightened girl wrapped her arms around Kouichi's neck, holding him tight as she cried on his chest. Kouichi awkwardly held the girl and comb her long raven hair with his fingers,

"Don't cry Ai-chan… I promise… I'll protect you forever…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a nice morning at the Tamachi district, Tokyo. The sun was shining on the blue sky without any clouds or whatsoever. But the scenery did not actually matched the mood of a certain black haired boy that was riding his bike slowly down the street to his school, the Tamachi Elementary school.

Unusually, the little girl that usually sat behind him was absent that day, but a blue haired boy his age was standing behind him, hands on Kouichi's shoulders to keep him from falling off the bike. After his aunt arrived at home on the day before, finding that a tree fell on her daughter's room's window, she decided to let the girl rest for the day, despite Ai's _and_ Kouichi'sprotest.

For Kouichi, it's not a really good choice, if something happens to Ai while he was at school, he wont be able to protect her now that the girl had already been attacked twice by the evil beings of the Digital world. After his newfound friend Ken's promise that he'll left his digivolved partner, Stingmon hiding near the Kimura's home today to keep an eye on Ai, at last Kouichi backs down and left his beloved cousin at home.

"Are you still worried about Ai-chan?" Ken asked carefully, knowing that the Kimura was in a foul mood.

"I don't know if I can stop worrying about her Ichijouji…." Kouichi sighed deeply, seemingly has holding his breath for a while.

"Hey, calm down, she's with Stingmon now, if there's trouble, I'm sure he'll protect her" Ken patted Kouichi's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I know…" he sighed again.

Ken frowned, "Did something happened Kimura? You seem a little…. Distracted…"

"How do you know…?"

"Well… First of all… It's because I realize that we're going to hit that pole!!!" Ken yelled, snapping Kouichi out of his mind

"WAAAAAA!!! Thanks for reminding me!!!" Kouichi turned sharply, just before they _actually _hit the electrical pole. They both laughed uncontrollably, shaking the bike

"So… What's bothering you again?" Ken said while wiping a tear from his eyes

"Hahaha… We'll be nearing the school soon… I'll tell you later…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"…So… She's been having nightmares? What's wrong with that? I thought nightmares are normal for kids…"

They were eating their lunch under the tree where Kouichi met Wormmon before. The gentle wind were blowing through them, giving a nice, cool air around them while the sun shines through the leaves warmly.

"What you don't know is, Ai's nightmares are special… She wouldn't be having those nightmares if nothing would happen… She can foresee the future from her dreams… Even if Ai herself does not understand what the dreams means and when will it happen…"

"If I remember correctly… That was what that LordKnightmon had said wasn't it? That Lucemon needs 'the power of the girl who knows the future'…"

Kouichi looked down at his half-eaten lunchbox, "That words has been ringing on my head since that day… And also… My mother too… There's a connection… I'm sure" the boy grasped his disposable chopsticks tightly, almost breaking it.

Quickly, Ken put a calming hand on Kouichi's, "Hey hey… Calm down okay…? You're not alone in this right? You have your brother and friends… And also… Daisuke and the others will surely help you in this! And… And…"

Kouichi looked up, staring at the eyes of his friend, "…And…?"

Ken smiled kindly at Kouichi's big eyes, "…You also have me…"

The black haired boy widened his eyes to the blue haired boy's. A _very _light tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. It was the first time that he had such kind and caring friend like Ken, not even his friends from Shibuya had ever made him feel that way.

Kouji used to be the only one, and now, the boy that he only knew for a few days had become one of his most important friends to him. He nodded shyly, and suddenly his blue eyes were wet,

"Hey… Kimura… Are you… Crying…?" Ken asked uneasily

"Wha… No… Why did my… Hahahaha… Sorry…" Kouichi tried to wipe the tears away, but more keep appearing. Ken stared at his friend that was busy trying to stop the tears,

'_All this time… Kimura had tried to be strong for Ai-chan and his brother… He doesn't want to worried them… Even after his mother…'_

Ken put a hand on Kouichi's messy dark hair, "It's okay… Let it all out…"

"What…?"

"You've been holding your tears haven't you? Tears for your mother… for Ai-chan… You've been holding it… You've trying to be so strong in front of your brother and Ai-chan… It's okay… You don't have to keep that act in front of me…"

Kouichi smiled a bittersweet smile, but had stopped wiping his tears, "Ichijouji… How do you know…? We have not know each other for long… Even Kouji never know…"

Ken caressed Kouichi's soft hair again, "Your face…. Looks just like mine when I lost Wormmon… Just let it out… I felt better after I let my tears out… Don't worry… If you wanna cry… Nobody's watching at us…"

At last, Kouichi started let out a long painful cry, letting all the wounds and the pains since his mother's death to be washed by the fresh tear in the arms of his new-found best friend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

No comment… lol…. R&R


	8. Chapter 7

"Sorry about this Ichijouji…Sorry… I didn't mean to…. Well… Uuuummm… You were the one that… Well… Anyway…"

Kouichi's voice was hoarse from all the crying before. His usual pale cheeks were pink, half from the tears, half from the embarrassment of crying in front of his new friend.

"Nah… That's fine Kimura, I really don't mind"

After more than half an hour of painful wails from Kouichi, (they had to skip the next class for that) Ken had managed to calm the boy down. Kouichi was still sobbing, but his breath has slowed down and he has started to get a hold of himself now.

Both of them were still sitting in the shades of the trees at the school ground, half-eaten lunch boxes were cast aside, forgotten. Kouichi was now resting his head at Ken's shoulder, while Ken's arm was around his shoulder, gently caressing it with his thumb, effectively calming Kouichi down. Realizing their situation, Kouichi's blush grew a few shades darker

"I'm still… err… Sorry…"

The blue haired boy chuckled a bit, Kouichi looked terribly like him just a year ago. He grasped Kouichi's shoulder a little bit tighter and asked,

"Yeah… Are you alright now?"

Kouichi blew his nose with a hankie and nodded weakly,

"Un… Thanks a lot Ichijouji… I feel so much better now"

"No worries…"

Ken, believing that his friend's okay now, released the boy's thin figure. He patted Kouichi's bushy hair,

"Don't keep it in okay? You'll need to let out all of your frustrations in once in a while; it'll make you feel better afterwards"

"Yeah… I guess you're right… Hehehhe…. Thanks again…"

The boys giggled at each other's face, finding the incident a bit funny now that Kouichi had calmed down,

"Well? What do we do now?" Ken asked

"Huh…?"

"Hmm the class have already started long ago you know…"

"Wha…? Really…?" Kouichi checked his wristwatch finding that Ken's indeed correct.

"Okay… again… I'm sorry okay? I'm so so sorry"

"No need to apologize Kimura, that's totally fine"

Kouichi frowned as he played with his fingers nervously, "Nah… I mean… I'm sorry for breaking your record of being the perfect student… Haha… You're skipping class now because of me" the warrior of darkness blushed

"Pffftttt…" Ken muffled a laugh, "Hahahhaha that's alright! Well I guess a single missed class wouldn't damaged our perfect final marks, hmm?" He once again ran his hand in the other boy's dark silky hair

"Hmm…. I guess…" Kouichi smiled sweetly, he closed his eyes, savoring the soothing sensation of Ken's hand on his scalp. He slowly rested his head on Ken's shoulder again,

"Once again… Ichijouji… Thank you very much…" he murmured

"No problem…"

* * *

"Once again… A catastrophe… will occurred in the digital world soon…" said Seraphimon, his grey-and-purple armor shined through his five pairs of wings as he moved on the moonlight-shined balcony of his majestic castle, to his two partners, the equally beautiful as she is angelic Ophanimon, and the powerful bestial digimon Cherubimon.

A rounded mirror was on their side, showing pictures of Kouichi, walking together with Ken

"I am quiet worried by it Seraphimon, for it is not only the enemy of our world, but the strong ones from our parallel universe…." Lady Ophanimon said

"And to think these incident started since long time ago… How could we let this happen…? It has started ever since before our legendary warrior came to digimon world…" Cherubimon finished her sentences

"Indeed… How is that we didn't know that Lucemon himself has a vessel from the real world… He kept parts his spirit on that human child's body"

"And to have the vessel tied so closely with the warrior of darkness himself… I can't believe it… Why is fate playing against this boy's life? As if he's not suffered enough" the celestial rabbit put one of his paw on his head and sighed in frustration

"You are certainly right Cherubimon, oh Seraphimon, will the little dark one be fine? Should we summon him to the digital world at once? I think the human world will be too dangerous for that little one…. He needs protection… And also the little girl he's protecting…"

"I have thought about that myself, my dear…"

"As much as I care about the boy, I don't think it is needed…"

"Cherubimon?"

"I've known Kouichi personally before, that kid, even if he doesn't show it, is certainly strong. Maybe even stronger than the other… That girl… Is a very important person to him, he'll protect her with his life now that he has the spirit of darkness in his grasp…"

"I understand at your confidence, my friend, but it is not unfair for both of them, if they don't understand what's happening to their life it is? I think the idea of bringing them both here will be wise just for giving them the history of this affair"

"I understand…"

"And what about the other children Seraphimon? Will we call them here also?" Ophanimon asked

"Not yet, my dear, it is not the time for them yet…"

"How about the chosen children from the other side? They have involuntarily taken their place in our battle…"

"They have right… Now that we find out that their enemy also takes place as Lucemon's ally…"

* * *

"Ne, Ichijouji?" Kouichi said, as he rode his bike. Same as that morning, Ken's was latched onto his shoulder.

"What?"

"Was it true? When you were taken into the darkness Wormmon had died to purify your heart?"

"Ah… " Ken closed his eyes, absorbing the feeling of the wind blowing his hair back

"Umm… Sorry for asking… You don't have to answer it…"

"Nah… That's fine… It's true Kimura… He sacrificed himself for me to see that light… Wormmon…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"…"

They rode their way in silence once more, Kouichi deep in his thought again,

"Ichijouji?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know… Even after Kouji purified me… There were times at night when everybody's asleep; I'd be awake and thought about the other guys… I felt…. That my hands are still stained by their bloods… y'know? Like how could I do those things to another human being? It was pretty rough back then… And I just felt that I still can't forgive myself even now… To be absorbed by my hatred so deeply…"

Ken sighed and grasped Kouchi's shoulder tighter, "Kimura… I was like that also… At that time… When Wormmon was given back to me… I kept thinking, do I really deserve him back like this? Do I deserve their friendship?"

Kouichi didn't answer, giving Ken chance to continue,

"But in some point, I managed to find out something…"

"What is it?"

"Taking in your mistakes and your errors, meaning that you finally believed that you've really done those mistakes, and the only thing that you can do, is to improve yourself"

"I see…."

When they finally arrived at Kouichi's house, just before they enter the door, Kouichi's hand found its way to Ken's,

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

* * *

The two boys entered the kitchen, finding it empty. On the fridge's door, there was a note from Kouichi's aunt, saying she's out meeting her editor and wont be back until late at night,

"Just go to my room Ichijouji, I'll make some tea"

"Okay…"

Ken walked upstairs, when he passed the room with the pink and blue streaks colored door, he opened a crack, finding Ai sound asleep in her nap under the lacy mosquito net that was hung on the ceiling, wrapped up in her pink cherry patterned comforter on her bed. His trusty partner, in the form of the bug warrior was standing on the corner of her all-pink room, really sticking out with his dark color, later Ken realized that there were _pink ribbons_ and imitation _pearl necklaces and bracelets _on his proud insect warrior, making him let out a snort. Little girls always have their way around, obviously.

When Ken opened the door a little bit bigger, he realized that half of the room was not made for little girl at all. Bordered by a pink-and-blue cupboard, was an obviously boy's room. That side was painted blue with red streaks, contrasting Ai's pink, lace-patterned wall. A red racecar bed was on the corner, mirroring Ai's white, wooden, one on the other side of the room. The toy cars and trucks were perfectly lined up in a blue shelf on the side of a room, completely different from Ai's white one, where the girl's toys were a little bit messy and misplaced, as if she put it there herself. On that side of the room, it seems that no child has ever lived there.

Stingmon nodded to Ken and he answered it with a smile. He regressed back to his caterpillar form, and let out a hushed happy cheer

"Ken-chan!" He whispered, trying not to wake the girl up. He then hopped his way to his friend's arms quietly and Ken closed the door gently.

"Thank you for your hard work today Wormmon" the digimon nuzzled his head to Ken's chest as he carried his friend to Kouichi's room while petting his head

"Phew! I knew it! Taking care of a girl is difficult!" Wormmon wriggled out of the pearls that were still on his body. Ken helped it out of it and laugh

They entered Kouichi's room. It was pretty painted grey and blue with some white streaks in some strategically places. His grey bed was placed in the corner, near the glass veranda door that was connected with Ai's slide door, leading to a closet. Kouichi's desk was full of book but perfectly tidy, mirroring his personality. Quarter of that side of the room's wall, was carved into shelves, where it was full with encyclopedias, novels, and manga where they were arranged neatly by their titles. On the corner of the other side, there was a TV set with a PlayStation 2, with a black low table and seat cushions in front of it.

Ken stared at the shelf, very interested in Kouichi's collection while Wormmon made himself comfortable in one of the cushion. The boy chose of Kouichi's mystery novel and sat by Wormmon's side starting to read the book. Not long after that, the door cracked opened, revealing Kouichi carrying a tray full with three mugs of milk tea and three slices of strawberry shortcake,

"Kouichi-kun!" Wormmon yelled gleefully, happy at the sight of the treat. The boy chuckled and set the tray on the table while Wormmon eyed him with shiny puppy eyes. Ken put a hand on the caterpillar's head, "Hey, be patient Wormmon"

Kouichi continued to chuckled while he set the snack, "That's alright" He put a plate of the cake and the mug at Wormmon's side and said, "Thank you for taking care of Ai today Wormmon, here's your treat!"

Wormmon squealed, he waited impatiently as Ken cut a bite size portion of the cake with a fork and held it out to his purple insect-like mouth,

"Hmmmmmm… It's soooo yummy Kouichi-kuuun"

Kouichi took a sip on his tea and smile, "Thank you. My aunt made it yesterday"

Ken let Wormmon ate by himself while he ate his portion of the cake, "Wow it's really is good Kimura! Your aunt's great cook!"

"Hahaha…"

"This is a nice room you got here Kimura!"

"Yeah, when I moved here, my aunt specially designed this room for me.. She wants me to settle here quick"

"I hope you don't mind if I borrowed this book home?"

"Oh? Sure! That's a great one! Have you ever read the…"

Kouichi and Ken were lost in a deep talk about Kouichi's novel collection, when Ken remembered something,

"Hey Kimura?"

"Hmm?" Kouichi said as he finished the last of his cream-coated strawberry

"Umm… Sorry if I ask, well, I peeked into Ai-chan's room… And I wanna ask... Does she have.. well… a brother?"

Kouichi freezed at Ken's question he stopped chewing his strawberry and his hold of his fork tensed a bit.

"Kimura?"

Kouichi swallowed the food and stared blankly at his plate, "Yeah… she had a twin… It was half Makoto's room…"

"Makoto…?"

"Three years ago Makoto disappeared…"

TBC

A/N Hoooo Boy I really really love writing those heavily ho-yay coated moment of Kouichi and Ken XD XD XD Love it!

So Sorry about the delay hahhaha no reasoning in this one, I'm just too lazy I'm ashamed of my laziness XD

This chapter basically deepened Kouichi and Ken's relationship hmm? What do you think?

Boy, Tamara Caitlyn, you're so close on guessing the event of this story XD

The description of Kouichi's room is my dream dream room, hehehhe and Ai's was my dream room when I was a little girl :D

Please R&R ^^


End file.
